dunkelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rosenrot (Canción)
Rosenrot es la segunda canción del álbum Rosenrot que fue lanzado el 16 de diciembre del 2005. La canción cuenta la historia de una joven que le pide a su enamorado que le vaya a buscar una flor que se encuentra en la cima de una montaña. Él intenta escalarla, pero resbala por culpa de una piedra suelta, cayendo y muriendo. Se puede entender como un ejemplo de las relaciones amorosas que destruyen a una persona.También en el video se puede ver que la chica traiciona a su pareja después de haberle pedido que asesinara, delatándolo y lanzando fuego en la hoguera para así acabar con su vida, en el video también se aprecia que los monjes se flagelan durante casi todo el video. Letra Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen blühte dort in lichten Höhen so sprach sie ihren Liebsten an Ob er es ihr steigen kann sie will es und so ist es fein so war es und so wird es immer sein sie will und so ist es Brauch was sie will bekommt sie auch Tiefe Brunnen muß man graben wenn man klares Wasser will rosenrot oh rosenrot tiefe wasser sind nicht still der Jüngling steigt den Berg mit Qual die Aussicht ist ihm sehr egal hat das Röslein nur im Sinn bringt es seiner Liebsten hin sie will es und so ist es fein so war es und so wird es immer sein sie will und so ist es Brauch Was sie will bekommt sie auch Tiefe Brunnen muß man graben wenn man klares Wasser will rosenrot oh rosenrot tiefe wasser sind nicht still an seinen Stiefeln bricht ein Stein will nicht mehr am felsen sein und ein Schrei tut jedem kund beide fallen in den Grund sie will es und so ist es fein so war es und so wird es immer sein sie will und so ist es Brauch was sie will bekommt sie auch Tiefe Brunnen muß man graben wenn man klares Wasser will rosenrot oh rosenrot tiefe wasser sind nicht still Letra (Español) "Rosa Roja" Una chica vio una pequeña rosa Florecio alli a grandes alturas Ella pregunto a su amor si podria traerla para ella Ella la desea y eso esta bien Eso fue y eso siempre sera Ella la quiere y esa es la costumbre Lo que quiera siempre lo obtiene Pozos profundos deben ser cavados si quieres agua clara Rosa roja, oh rosa roja Las aguas profundas no corren aun El chico escala la montaña en la tormenta A el no le importa la vista solo la pequeña rosa esta en su mente El la lleva a su amor Ella la desea y eso esta bien Eso fue y eso siempre sera Ella la quiere y esa es la costumbre Lo que quiera siempre lo obtiene Pozos profundos deben ser cavados si quieres agua clara Rosa roja, oh rosa roja Las aguas profundas no corren aun En sus botas una roca se rompe no quiere estar en un precipicio nunca mas y un grito permite a todos saber que ambos estan cayendo al piso Ella la desea y eso esta bien Eso fue y eso siempre sera Ella la quiere y esa es la costumbre Lo que quiera siempre lo obtiene Pozos profundos deben ser cavados si quieres agua clara Rosa roja, oh rosa roja Las aguas profundas no corren aun Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Rammstein